Little Missy
by longhairedhorse
Summary: Robin faces the most challenging task ever! Babysitting Starfire. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story. All I want to be is a writer, so any suggestions or comments that you might have would be great. Please don't flame me. I'm trying my best, but of course I'll never be as good as all of you writers here. Let me just say, YOU ALL ROCK!

Well here goes nothing.

Chapter 1 Little Missy

It was a normal day at the titans tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were having a meat vs tofu fight. Raven was on the couch trying to concentrate on her book, but was having a difficult time because of the idiot's yelling. Starfire was listening to music on her cd player that Cyborg had got her for her birthday and if you hadn't already guessed it Robin was in the gym.

The battle in the kitchen went on as the two continued to yell at one another. TOFU, MEAT, TOOOOFU, MEEEEAT!

Suddenly red lights started to flicker on and off. Trouble! Robin shouted run into room.

Cyborg grumbled We didn't even eat breakfast yet. He complained. WELL, WHOS FAULT IS THAT! BeastBoy snapped throwing his hands up in the air.

Cyborg shot BeastBoy a dirty look and was about to go after him when Robin cut in. KNOCK IT OFF GUYS. Theres trouble. Robin went to the computer for the location.

Titans he's at the Jump City museum! So who are we up against Cyborg asked. I don't know Robin replyed Guess we'll have to find out, Titans go!

The masked boy look at the jewel with greed. He lazered the glass cutting a hole just big enough to stick his hand in. As he went to reach for the jewel the doors exploded. The boy turned to see the famous Teen Titans he had heared about.

Freeze! Robin yelled. I'm not moving now am I, the theif taunted. He looked at the team. So, this is the pathetic titans this is going to be easier than I thought. (cocky isn't he?) After he made that comment he fired an energy ball at them. ( He doesn't really have any powers just a lot of gadgets) They all dodged and the battle began.

Raven chanted and threw a nearby chair at him. Beastboy joined in, mortified into a rino an charged straight for the enemy. The guy easily dodged both of their attempts and tossed a powerful electric device at them making a direct hit. Both Raven and Beastboy fell on conscious.

Seconds later the boy was shot in the back by a green energy ball. He turned and hit the red head with his other electric device sending her flying to the wall. Robin and Cyborg teamed up, Robin threw his disk while Cyborg shot his laser cannon, their attacks failed to hit him because of the force field he had around himself. Thinking fast the masked villian shot his laser at the roof making pieces of it fall straight for them. Robin and Cyborg both dodged landing right for the floor. The boy smirked, To easy. Once he let down his force field a green bolt again came and hit him on the back of the head.

YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT ME FRIENDS ANYMORE! Starfire yelled completely furious. He was getting annoyed by the redhead. _This would be the perfect opportunity to test my latest device._ He thought. He smiled wickedly as he took an unknown device out of his pocket. He aimed it at the wide eye redhead. She gasped unable to move. Robin saw this and tryed to knock it out of the villian's hands, but it was to late he had already fired it.

The shot hit starfire's body. AHHHHHHHH! She screamed her body started to glow yellow. Before the villian could escape Raven used her power and trapped him into her force field bubble.

They turned there attention back to starfire.She was screaming in pain, her body was still glowing she was shaking violantly. The glow got thicker and started to spin around her. Faster and faster the glow spun making her disappear into the yellow light.

STARFIRE!

Robin shouted. All of them watched in horror. There minds raced wondering what was happening to her.

The glow started to slow and fade. They didn't see her she wasn't there...wait. The team gasped, Starfire, she was A BABY!

Well that was the first chapter its not a oneshot. If you want me to continue just say the word. I'll update tommorrow or sometime this week, Tell me what you think of the story and Pleeeeease review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, alloha, bonjour,uh thats all I know, thank you to the few people that reviewed and for the others for taking a time out of your day to read my first story (what a wast of time huh) Hopefully i'll have more luck on this chapter or the next and maybe some more reviews. Thank you for the helpful comments and encouragment.

Well this is ME second chapter hope you like it (ha I profread this chapter and hopefully there are no mistakes.

Chapter 2

_The team gasped Starfire, she was a baby!_

Baby was the wrong word for her. Starfire looked to be about 4 years old or less. She was two feet tall. Her uniform was the same, except now it was a dress-look style and her red ruby locks were in pigtails.

Robin walked up to Starfire, still shocked.

"Star, are you okay?" His asked very concerned.

When he was just a foot away, Starfire started to panick and stepped back.

Robin was confused.

She seemed to be...scared of him.

"Starfire it's me." Robin said. Robin looked at Raven for an explanation hoping she had a clue as to want was going on.

"While Starfire was transforming into a 4 year old, her memory had been erase. She didn't know us at that age." Raven explained.

Robin nodded, _makes sense. _He turned back to Starfire again and smiled. _She's sooo cute even as a toddler, those big green eyes and her hair-. Wait WHAT! _Robin shook his thoughts and took another step towards her. This time Starfire didn't move, she just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

Robin bent down to Starfire's level just inches from her.

Now, Starfire was frighten. Her eyes began to water as she let out a small wimper.

"Hey, don't be scared. I won't hurt you, trust me." Robin said softly, tucking a stand of hair behind her ears. He smiled warmly at her hoping that she would consider him.

Starfire stared at the masked boy for a moment. She didn't understand the foreign language the boy was speaking, but his tone was soft and gentle and his smile was comforting she felt ,safe . Something in the back of her mind told her that she could trust him.

Starfire wiped her tears and smiled cutely at him.

**( Awwwww isn't that cute BUT ITS WRONG!) :D( Sorry, couldn't resist that lines is from "2 stupid dogs" Does anyone remember that cartoon? Anyway back to the story)**

Robin turned back to the others.

"Titans, we need to reverse this...transformation." He said to the others.

They looked to the bubble were the villian was trapped only to find him GONE.

Raven was just as shocked as anyone.

"HOW DID HE! I TRAPPED...HE GOT OUT!"

A light in the distance shaddered as Raven had her little "moment".

"We have to find him before he makes his next move." The boy wonder stated.

The team MINUS Robin looked at Starfire.

"What are we going to do about her?" Beastboy asked.

Robin looked to Starfire, she was twirling around acting silly. Robin smirked, he had to remind himself about the mission to stop from day dreaming. Before Robin could speak Raven had gotten out of her shock stage, not fully though, and cut in.

"Robin you...babysit Starfire while we go after this guy." Raven ordered.

Robin looked puzzled. "Why me?"

"Because, Raven explained, "She only trust you." Raven said pointing to Beastboy. He was trying to get closer to little Starfire wanting to play. Star screamed, ran straight for Robin and latched onto his leg.

"Awwwwww. Hold me daddy." Cyborg joked in a babyish tone.

Beastboy exploded into fits of laughter almost chocking with Cyborg right behind him.

"Good one!" Beastboy commented still laughing.

Raven shook her head. "Idiots" she mumbled under her breath. She levitated them up and headed them for the door while she followed.

"Well call you when we track him." Raven said loud enough for Robin to hear.

When the three were out of sight Robin sighed and looked down at Starfire, She was still holding his leg. She looked up at him and smiled. That smile took ahold of him and made his insides turn to mush. He picked her up which made her squeel but then she went into a fit of giggles.

Robin couldn't help but grin, _maybe babysitting her won't be so bad after all._

bye-bye and PPPPLLEEAAAAAASSSSSEEE REVIEW! (smiles)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, fanfiction was giving me some problems, then there was this mother and daughter day out which I have to admit was pretty fun.

This Chapter is dedicated to shalista K, shadowstar2s, and samuraigurl1213 you guys are the best. :D Thanks for all the reviews and helpful tips.

Anyway here the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Robin brought Starfire home, to the tower around 6:00pm.

He took her up the elevator to the main room and put down. Once her feet touch the floor, she started running around, exploring every inch of the large room.

Robin watched in amusement as she looked through all the cabinets picking up strange

objects, oohing at the color and shapes of the items. He had to laugh when she discovered Beastboy's apron. She had the darnest look on her face as she studied the garment. It was green (of course) with pockets that Star had already searched, but the main thing was the kitten on the front. Star stared at the strange drawing and crocked her head. _She's probably never seen a kitten before. _Star finally put the apron down and went to another object with much interest.

After a few minutes of investigating her new surroundings, her stomach started growling, loud enough for Robin to hear.

Robin looked at her,"I guess you're hungry hu?"

She smiled sheepishly.

Robin got out a TV dinner, since he wasn't really that great of a cook and put it in the oven. **A/N: yes oven just go with it i have a reason. )** While Robin waited he thought he might as well check for any records on this mysterious newcomer.

He typed on the computer in search of any old news or file on the criminal.

A million question raced through his mind as he failed to find anything on this boy,

"_I hope the guys are having better luck than I am._ "

somewhere in a downtown sewer...

... uh my feet hurt, Beastoy complained for the millionth time.

"We've been looking for hours. This sewer smells bad. Can we just go ho-

"NO!" Cyborg and Raven unioned, completely annoyed.

Their yells echoed thoughout the sewer.

(back to the tower)

Robin was aggravated and his patience was growing thin.

"_Ugh! Who is this guy?"._

Robin rubbed his temples and sighed.

He decided to take a break and see what Starfire was up to.

"Where is Starfire anyway." He questioned curiously

Robin looked over, scanning the room for the red head toddler. Looking past the couch then the counter, he started to get a little worried. Finally, he spotted her right by the oven.

"THE OVEN!" He shouted in realization.

What consurned him was her tiny finger that was reaching forward to it.

Robin sprinted over to Starfire.

Her finger was just inches away when Robin reached her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around making her look to him.

"No." Robin said firmly.

Starfire stood in shock, a frown came to her face.

By the sound of his tone she could tell he was upset with her. She sat down right there on the floor bowing her head in shame.

Robin immediatly felt guilty for making her sad. She didn't know any better.

He kneeled down to her and lifted her chin, looking into her emerald eyes he spoke as soft as a whisper.

"I'm sorry". He apologized.

He hugged her just for a second and let go.

Starfire finally smiled after knowing he wasn't angry with her anymore. She motioned her index finger for him to come closer, so he did.

When he did that, she lend in and kissed him on the cheek.

A blush creeped was now visible on his face. Which Starfire found it amusing and started to giggle.

As he touched his cheek were she had kissed a stupid little grin crossed his feautures.

"Thanks." He said even though she didn't understand him, which was good in his case.

Robin picked Starfire up and sat her down on a seat.

She wasn't able to reach the length of the table so he put two phone books under her. Now that she was able to reach he went to get her tv dinner. He took out her dinner and blew on it so that she wouldn't burn her tounge.

After he made sure it was cool enough he set it down in front of her. Starfire looked puzzled at at the food.

"Oh right, forgot the fork." Robin said quickly heading for the drawer.

Robin went to get her a fork, but when he came back he saw Starfire's mouth and finger area covered with mashed potatoes. She looked to him and crooked her head. Robin chuckled at the sight.

"Well that's one way." He said putting down the fork.

He headed to the couch to watch some TV. Robin flipped through the unending commercials until.

(beeeeep)

The communicator vibrated causing Robin to jump. He sat back down and took out the small yellow device. Cyborg was on the screen.

"Did you find him?" Robin asked curiously.

"Ya we found him, were on our way now. Cyborg paused for a moment and then said, Will call you if we need backup, but looks like we got it together. Just keep watchin' the little lady and will be back as soon as we can." Cyborg finished.

Robin nodded and turned off his communicator.

He turned his attiention back to the tv screen when someone tug on his spandix. ( They just wont leave him alone today uh ;D) Robin looked down to see Starfire reaching her hands out wanting him to hold her. He picked her up, she instantly wrapped her fragile arms around his abondon and layed her head on his chest. He blushed lightly and stroked her back.

After a few minutes of silence Robin got suspicious.

"Star are you - Star?"

He heard very light snoring coming from her.

Robin smiled and carried little Star to her room.

He layed the beautiful princess down on her circular pink bed and pulled the covers over her.

sleeping form. He pushed her bangs to the side and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my princess." He whispered softly.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she remained asleep.

"Ever since I met you, I knew you were the one for me. The one I've been waiting for my whole life. The perfect girl who I would love more than life itself... my true love."

Robin paused for a second, not believeing what he was saying. It just came out, he would of been embarrassed but she was asleep and even if she was awake she couldn't understand him, so he continued wanting to get this out in the open, even if it was just him.

"No matter how hard I try to forget my feelings for you, I can't because I've come to realize that...I don't really want to stop loving you."

He thought for a moment and continued, "Maybe, when you get back to being a teenager we can go out or something. He sighed, "I love you so much it hurts because of the fact that you probably don't love me or even like me back." Robin got up and headed for the door.

"Why would someone as perfect as you wanna go out with someone like me." He murmured walking out of her room and closed her door, leaving it completelylonely and empty just like the inside of his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the people I dedicated this chapter to, I'm so sorry if the chapter was not that great. I'm not to fond of this chapter. For the other readers I'm sorry I wasted your time. Even if it did sucked please please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the slow updates, I know your probably tired of my excuses, but my computers been acting up lately. I finally got my very busy brother to look at it, he's a computer expert. Now I got my computer running.

We'll at least you've got nieces Saint H, I'm stuck with 5 nefews. The always try to touch the stove for some reason, it's like they want to get burned ;P I've always wanted nieces but noooooooooo, I'm stuck with little mud lovers, but they are good for something cause they gave me this idea for a story when I was babysitting them one day.

I know Robin was a bit out of character, or should I say alot. I'll try to make him more like he is in the show.

Thanks for all the reviews. You make me feel better about that last chapter but hopefully this chapter will be better. Sorry for any errors I don't have spell check on my computer wish I did and I'm not that great of a speller but I still love to write.

Sequel? I'll be lucky if I get through this one.

They attacked each other swinging from left to right. The man took his knife out and ran to his opponent...

Robin had fallen asleep on the couch right in the middle of watching Lazer Tag dead of revenge. **( I just made that up).**

After leaving Starfire's room he was utterly confused. He had just admitted he like her. Starfire, his fellow teammate, his best friend. He never really realized how he felt about her until that moment. Those words just came out but he knew that they were true, no matter how much he would deny it.

He went to clear his head of all thoughts by watching some mindless junk on the tube and that's when he fell asleep. He didn't really care about what movie was on. He had to much on his mind, so much on his mind that he wore himself out, enough to fall asleep.

So there he layed on the couch sound asleep, that is until the communicator started going off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Robin jumped up immediately getting in battle position. **(He seriously needs a vacation ;D)**

He realised that he was at the tower and loosened. The communicator went off again. Robin took it out and spoke, Titans wer- he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw them upside down and in a force field.

"What happened?" Robin asked concerned.

The picture was breaking up.

"Oh were just hangin around." Beastboy joked.

"Ugh!" "If my hands and legsweren't tied, I would slap that silly grin off your face!" Raven stated, completely aggravated.

"What happened?" Robin repeated.

"We fell into a trap and now were hostages for some guy that goes by the name Blazer." Cyborg replied.

Robin had to roll his eyes, no one is ever creative anymore.

"We're going to need backup." Cyborg informed starting to get light headed.

"What about Starfire?" Robin asked, "I can't just leave her here, who knows what might happen if I do."

They looked at him funny, "Bring her with you, just hurry man!"

Robin nodded, "Okay I got a trace, I'm on my way."

When he said that he shut off his communicator and headed for Starfire's room.

He went over to her bed and gave her a gentle shake.

"Starfire." he whispered trying to awake her.

Starfire's eyelids slowly opened but stopped half way, she looked at Robin in wonder. He started speaking in his strange language.

"Come on Starfire, we have to go somewhere." Robin said.

All she understood was her name being said.

"Oh right, I forgot you don't understand English." Robin said with a sigh.

His teammates needed him and here he was having to play charades to get her to understanding.

Robin thought for a moment. Charades was never his favorite game. He also wasn't very good at it.

Robin pointed to her and himself, then put his two fingers on his palm and move one, following the other back and forth. **( If you didn't figure it out he is making a walking sign. I'm not really good at explaining things so just bear with me) **Star looked at him confused, she crooked her head and raised an eyebrow.

Ugh! Robin sighed in frustration, he was never going to get through to her and time was ticking. The team could be in serious trouble if he didn't hurry up!

"Come on Star." Robin pleaded.

Robin stretched his arms out to her, hoping she would get the message to come to him. She looked at his arms and quickly got up. She put her fragile arms around him as he picked her up. She laid her head on his shoulderssnuggled her face in his neck, which made it hard for Robin to focus but it's not her fault she's cute.

He rubbed her back and whispered, "I promise, you'll be back to normal in no time."

Robin hurried to his R-cycle and rode off.

--------------------------------------

Aserath Metrion Zenthios! Raven chanted.

She was trying to break the force field for Cyborg's and Beastboy's sake, they wouldn't stop bugging her until she would at least try. She turned to them and shook her head telling them that she had obviously failed in even scratching the force field.

"Were is Robin!" He should have been here by now!" Beastboy said completely annoyed.

"What I thought you liked 'hangin around' Raven mocked, sort of joking but you never can tell with Raven.

Beastboy opened his mouth to comment back but was interupted by anothers voice.

"Quiet! Blazer said coming out of the shadows.

"Creepy." Beastboy stated.

Blazer came to them and shook his head, "I thought by now your little bird friend would be here." He chuckled, "I guess not, now what should I do with the rest of you."

"I SUGGEST YOU LET THEM GO!"

Blazer turned to the source of the voice to find the boy wonder and little Starfire, hiding behind his cape.

Before Robin took action he bent down to Starfire. He held up his hands telling her to stay there. Star gave a quick nodded then screamed. Robin turned around to see Blazer about to hit him. **(Ok before you figure it out, I suck at battle sense, sorry) **

Robin quickly dodged moving Starfire out the way to a farther distance. He ran up to Blazer extending his bo-staff and hit him in the head. Blazer recovered and threw some gadgets at Robin. He ducked and ran back up to Blazer fighting hand to hand. Robin swung and hit Blazer in his jaw. Blazer returned it but hit Robin in the stomach. The two went on fighting more determine then the other for a good while.

The villian and hero stood distant from each other, breathing heavily and bleeding all over.

They were both exasted and weak. "I'm finishing this once and for all." Blazer said to himself.

He took out a small device and flung it towards Robin, sending him flying back up against the wall.

Robin collaspsed and fell to the ground.

Starfire watched in fear as her 'friend' took a fall. He was tired and badly injured. She knew he wanted her to stay but she had to help. Her eyes traveled the gloomy room and stopped when she saw something very interesting. She then had an idea she might have been only four but she still knew a thing or two.

Starfire ran up to Blazer and went under his legs.

"Hey!" Were do you think your going!" Blazer shouted.

He then saw her running straight to the off button for the force field.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled running after her.

"Come here you red headed freak!" He demanded as he keep chasing her.

She didn't listen, well actually she didn't understand and keep running towards the 'shinny button.'

Starfire got to the it and reached for it went Blazer stopped her. He jerked her hand away from it and picked her up by her hair.

AHHHHHH! Starfire screamed. She looked around as he keep holding her up by her hair and saw that she was now high enough to reach for the button. She stretched her arm and pushed it quickly.

The force field vanished within seconds freeing the titans.

"Why you little freak." Blazer scretched (I don't use cursing in my stories)

SMACK!

Blazer slapped Starfire hard on her cheek.

Robin woke up from the sound of Starfire's yell.

Blazer felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned only to recieve a punch by Cyborg.

As the other joined in to defeat Blazer, Robin got up and ran to Starfire. Her head was down and she was shaking. Robin bent down to her.

"Starfire?" he whispered.

Starfire looked up to Robin. He gasped. She was crying, tears were running down her face and the sparkle in her eyes were gone. Then there was the red hand mark across her check. _Blazer. _Robin looked to Blazer with hatrid, "He hurt my star." Robin growled not paying attiention to what he was saying.

"Raven!" Robin called out.

Raven turned around.

"Watch Starfire I got to take care of this jerk!"

Raven went to assist Starfire. Robin's anger towards Blazer made him 10 times and well to get to the point Robin beat the crude out of him.

Blazer layed there on the ground knocked out.

"So who's gonna take him to jail?" Beastboy asked as he looked at the villian's lifeless form.

"Wait, we have to find a way to get Starfire back to normal." Robin stated.

They looked around the lair for anything that might reverse the effect.

Blazer should know here it is, we'll demand him to tell us when he wakes up." Cyborg said.

What if theres no reversing process maybe she'll be stuck like this forever. Beastboy pointed out.

Robin started to panick, _what if Beastboy is right._

"Look." Raven said to get their attention.

The guys looked at Raven and saw her holding something in her hand.

"What is that?" Beastboy asked.

It's the control device Blazer used to decrease Starfire's age.

They all took a look at it. It was a simple controller.

"Cyborg, you think you can fix this thing so it will reverse the process?" Robin asked.

"I can try." Cyborg replied.

"Uh guys." Beastboy said. They turned their attiention to him. "Where's Starfire?''

Their eyes went wide. They looked around for the toddler but she wasn't in sight.

"Where is- Robin stopped right in the middle of his sentence when he felt a tugg on his cape. He turned to find Stafire hidding under his cape peeking at him. Robin sighed with reilef then chuckled.

"Ok I think I know how to fix it." Cyborg exclaimed.

"Alright now all we have to do is put Blazer in jail and then head home, Beastboy said,

"Better yet you guys take him to jail and I'll head home. He finished with a chuckle.

They all glared at him except for Starfire she didn't really understand what was going on.

Raven smirked, "I got a better plain."

---------------------------------------------

Beastboy ended up taking Blazerto jailby himself while the others took Starfire home. All part of Raven's plain especially the part about torturing Beastboy.

Cyborg was working on the controller while Robin played with Starfire. As for Raven, she sat on the couch half paying attiention to her book and half watching the two play around.

_Babysitting her has really brought out the kid in him._ Raven thought amused.

Robin was giving Starfire a piggyback ride. **A/n I do that for my nefews all the time and boy after that I'm beat. :D) **He piggybacked around the room a couple of times and then put her on the couch when he was done. Starfire gave a sad expression when he set her down but that frown didn't stary there for long cause now Robin was tickling her. She squeeled and giggled. Robin grinned.

"Having fun?" Raven asked, still amused.

Robin keep his grin, "Ya I guess so."

Raven was suprised at Robin's good mood. It wasn't like him but I guess people have to let loose sometimes, encluding superheros.

Robin keep tickling her and she keep laughing. Unfortunatly there fun was cut short when Cyborg came in.

"I've gone it" He said right when Beastboy came in,

An I've had it." Beastboy said lazily and dropped down on the sofu.

"You've got it?" Robin asked ignoring Beastboy.

"Yup." Cyborg exclaimed waving the device in his hand. "Now lets get a move on but first we have to set Starfire up.

Are you sure it will work. Robin asked consurned.

Starfire was in tied in a chair because she wouldn't stand still, mostly because they were pointing that strange object towards her earlier and she started to run from it, so this was the only way.

"Ya'll ready?" Cyborg asked as he turned on the device.

"We are but I'm not sure Star is." Beastboy said looking at the squirming toddler.

Robin went over to Starfire and tried to calm her down.

"Shh." "It's okay if this thing was going to hurt you, I wouldn't let them do it." He said.

He knew she didn't understand him but he was trying his best to calm her by his soothing voice.

Starfire stopped wiggling and looked at Robin, she trusted him.

Robin stepped back and let Cyborg proceed. He gave Starfire a warm smile.

Cyborg shot the device towards Starfire. Yellow lights again covered Starfire's body and spun faster and faster. The light blinded them so they turned away.

The light started to fade after a few minutes. The four friends turned their heads back to her and saw Starfire's teenage self on the chair unconscience.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted and ran over to her.

He untired the rope around her and picked her up bridal style he layed her on the couch.

They gathered around her in wonder.

She started to stir. She gave a grown as she placed her palm on her forhead.

Finally her eyes open. Her vision was a bit blurry at first but then it became clear. She saw her friends around her.

She smiled weakly and began to set up. Robin helped her and placed a pillow behind her for support.

"What happened?" Starfire asked still holding her head.

They looked puzzled, " You mean, you don't remember?" Robin asked

Starfire gathered her thoughts.

"I remember our battle and yellow lights but that is all." Starfire stated.

"Have I been on the couch this entire period?" Starfire asked.

Robin had to smile, "not guite." he said.

Starfire looked at him curiously.

Robin had told Starfire what happend and since it was pretty late they all decided to go to sleep.

Starfire layed in bed with her eyes open. She realized once she layed down that she wasn't at all tired. She had to much on her mind.

She decided to check on Robin to see if he was still awake, she always talk to him when she had alot on her mind.

She pushed the covers off of her and headed out the door for Robin's room. She wasn't really paying attiention and suddenly bumped into someone. That someone was Robin.

"Oh I am sorry Robin, are you hurt?" She asked helping him up.

"No I'm okay. You?" he asked

"I am feeling well." She responded.

"So what are you doing up?" Robin questioned.

"I came to see if you were awake and to speak with you about something." She said.

"Well I'm here for you if you want to talk now." Robin said.

"I wanted to thank you for 'babysitting' me today." She quickly said.

Robin smiled, "It was nothing he said, "You probably don't remember but we had a great time. He finished still smiling.

"Was I any trouble if I was I am sor-" He cut her off.

No you weren't any trouble really I enjoyed watching you, you were so adorable I- He stopped when he realized what he just said.

Starfire blushed.

"Well yes I was when I was little but-" again he cut her off. Say it! say it!

NoStarfire even as a teenager, I still think you're adorable, no beautiful.

Starfire's eyes widened

He couldn't believe what he was saying, she wasn't even asleep! Robin wasn't going to turn back now he had to tell her. It was driving him crazy!

I k-know you probably don't f-feel the same but the truth is... he looked down at his shoes avoiding her stare.

"I-I l-love you." Robin said studdering.

Starfire was speechless.

She didn't respond which made Robin devastated, _she doesn't feel the same. I just ruinned our friendship I'm such an idiot!_

Robin turned around about to make a run for it when he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

He turned to her, she was still blushing.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was smiling which was a good sign but Robin was looking everywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry S-starfire I just wanted t-" this time it was Starfire's turn to cut him off.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him ever so gently.

Robin was suprized by her actions.

"Robin, I love you too." She whispered.

Robin stood there dumbstruck. She loved him back, now he was left speechless.

She moved in closer and gave him a light kiss in the lips.

She looked at his shocked face and began to think he was having second thoughts about this.

"Oh Robin I am sorry maybe I should-" Robin pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss softly on her lips.

They broke apart after a few seconds and looked into each other's eyes. They both grinned and continued kissing until they finally stopped, in need of air.

They stood there in each others arms completely silent until Robin started to speak.

So, are you doing anything tomorrow night?

The end. Yes this is the last Chapter. Sorry if this last chapter was a bit rushed I didn't want ya'll you wait any longer. If I should make a sequel tell me in the reviews. Ideas would be most helpful because I haven't gave it much though yet. Thank you for all your reviews.


End file.
